Locks are common security measures used in, for example, a toolbox or other enclosure. The lock can secure the enclosure and allow the enclosure to be selectively opened only when an authorized user causes the lock to transition from the locked state to the unlocked state. Several methods of unlocking exist, for example, a physical key, a fingerprint scanner, or remote means such as a user transmitting a signal with a smart phone. Common electronic methods employ an actuator that causes a lock rod to move between locked and unlocked positions to remotely or electronically control the locked state of the enclosure.
Many conventional enclosures include lock mechanisms where it is difficult to determine when the lock is in the locked or unlocked states. For example, a lock mechanism may be remotely controlled by a user device such as a smart phone, but the locked state may be determined by the relative location of the bolt that provides the locking functionality. The location of the bolt itself is constantly monitored and when it reaches a predetermined position, a signal is sent to the user device to indicate a locked or unlocked states. Conventional lock mechanisms employ a sensor on the bolt itself, rather than a separate device or feature of the lock mechanism. Conventional lock mechanisms also constantly monitor the state of the bolt, requiring significant power transmission to repeatedly send signals to and from the user device.